


Scar Tissue

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn & Rey - Freeform, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Finnrey, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Finn and Rey have been friends forever. So they both know the story that is behind each and every physical scar they both have





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> I know the name of the fic sounds a bit dark, but it's not I promise. I think it's actually quite sweet:)) I was just thinking of this all day at work and knew I had to get it written down as soon as I got home, otherwise the sweetness in my body would've either given me diabetes or a cavity....corny I know, I know lol. 
> 
> As always, y'all enjoy:))

The first cut Rey can remember getting is when she scrapped her knee at five years old. When her eye happens to gaze over the scarred flesh, she actually thinks it's her first memory ever. Her very first, and oldest memory that she can recall with absolute vivid detail.

It was a Monday, some time in September. She remembers that because her best friend Finn had to start going to school, leaving Rey all alone throughout the day with no one to play with. But the second she saw the big yellow school bus that had picked him up that morning, making it's way down the street, she had immediately forgotten about how lonely she had been all day.

She ran out the front door and approached the same corner in which all of the children had been picked up that morning. She was practically bouncing on her toes as the doors opened up and one by one each child made their way down the small steps that led off of the bus. Once she saw Finn making his way down the steps she couldn't contain her joy any longer. He was barely off of the bottom step before Rey wrapped her arms around her best friend.

" My Finn!" she squealed with joy.

"Hi Rey!" Finn said back, holding his Star Wars book bag in one hand, and hugging her with the other.

On their walk back towards Finn's house, Rey listened intently about Finn's first day of school. How he got his own hook in the closet to hang his jacket, book bag, and lunch box from. Then he talked about his teacher, Ms. Maz, and how nice she was. When he finally got to recess, Rey noticed that his face sunk a little bit.

"What?" Rey asked curiously. "Didn't you have fun?"

"I did...but, it would have been more fun if you were there too" Finn said.

Rey's eyes lit up. She was a bit sad still from learning that Finn going to school and being gone all day wasn't a one time thing. That it would be a full nine months were he would have to go to school, and be gone. But for now, she was happy, because Finn was here with her, where he belonged.

"Well, what games did everyone play at the playground?" Rey asked.

"Tag. And after seeing some of the other kids play, I know they would be no match for you" Finn said smiling at her. "As a matter of fact" Finn said dropping his book bag and lunch box. He lightly tapped Rey on her arm before saying 'Tag! You're it!' to her.

Rey narrowed her eyes at Finn, knowing that _he_ was no match for her either. When it came to speed, Rey was the queen, and out did Finn every single time.

Finn ran away, trying to be ask quick as he could but finding it difficult trying to stifle his giggles at the same time as well. Rey had nearly caught up to him and extended her hand out to tag him back.

"I'm gonna get you Fi..." but before her hand made contact with his body, she tripped over one of her shoelaces that was untied.

Before she realized what happened, she was on the ground. Finn kept running in the opposite direction, until he figured out that he was no longer being pursued. While he made his way back to her, Rey took into consideration the stinging sensation that registered in both of her palms. They were slightly scraped up, thank goodness it was her hands that had broken the fall and not her face. She went to stand up to brush her hands against her shorts when she stood up and saw it. Her knee.

Her knee had suffered far worse from the fall than her scraped hands had. The skin that originally resided upon her knee cap was all almost gone, and there was steady flow of warm, sticky blood that ran from the cut down her leg.

She gasped before screaming for Finn.

Finn finally approached her, bending down to inspect her injury. Using _very_ careful hands, he tried to make sense of where the cut began. But when Rey began crying, he figured this was beyond his expertise, and decided that an injury of this magnitude needed serious attention. And in his very young mind, serious attention meant going inside to get Mrs. Skywalker to look at it.

Not yet being strong enough to lift Rey in his arms and carry her inside the house, but not wanting to leave her outside all alone either, Finn decided that they were close enough to the front door of Rey's house that if he yelled loud enough Mrs. Skywalker would hear him. He was right.

"Oh goodness! What happened?" Mrs. Skywalker asked quickening her pace over to the kids. Rey said nothing, but continued to cry while still holding onto Finn's hand.

"We were playing tag, I think she might've tripped on her shoelace" Finn said. It became a bit obvious to him when he saw that one of Rey's shoes wasn't on her foot anymore but laying on the ground a few feet back.

"Mommy..." Rey cried. "It hurts, bad" she said in between sobs.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll get you inside and clean it up. It'll be okay" Mrs. Skywalker said.

Seeing how that Rey had yet to release Finn's hand, he followed Rey and Mrs. Skywalker into the house. Mrs. Skywalker sat Rey down in a chair as she continued to cry, to go wet a cloth and began cleaning the blood off of Rey's knee. Rey didn't squirm or jerk away just yet, because her mother had only used warm water to clean the blood away from the cut. But when the disinfectants came out, sitting still was not an option for her.

Finn looked towards Mrs. Skywalker trying her best to get the antiseptic on Rey's knee, and Rey continually crying because of the pain from the cut and the burning pangs that accompanied the medicine.

"So..." Finn began looking directly at Rey.

"I can't wait for you to be able to come to school with me next year. That way, you can show all the kids at school what tag is really all about. No one can outrun you!" he said smiling at her.

Rey stopped moving and jerking and kicking and looked at Finn. Her crying ceased, and she went to wipe her nose.

"You really think so?" she asked giving him a lop-sided smile.

"I know so" he said not taking his eyes off of her.

Finn had her distracted long enough for her mother's expert hands to clean off the rest of the blood, apply the medicine, and to wrap Rey's knee up.

"Alright my little one, all done" Mrs. Skywalker said.

Rey looked away from Finn and then down at her knee. "You were very brave" he mother said smiling, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Rey had a feeling the only reason she was brave throughout the whole ordeal was because of Finn, and his calmness.

She looked down to discover that they were _still_ holding hands.

~~~

Finn was laying on his back looking up at Rey. He smiled up at her, looking into her familiar hazel eyes.

"Finn" she said.

Her voice sounded so far away, like she wasn't there in front of him, hunched over him, mere inches away from his face.

"Finn" she said again. Only this time it was a little louder. By the third time she had called his name, his hearing had returned to him completely, and he noticed that she was shouting.

"Finn! Are you okay!? Can you hear me!? Finn!!" she screamed.

Finn smiled at her. What was she so worried about? What was she screaming for? Why was he on the ground? Why was she leaning over him? Why couldn't he recall what he was doing just a few moments ago? What had happened?

"Finn!" Rey screamed again. The way she screamed his name that time seemed to erase some of the fogginess from his mind. He blinked a few times before making an attempt to sit up.

"No Finn!! Stay where you are, if you move you could make it worse!" she said a little softer this time.

'Make it worse?' he thought to himself. 'Make what worse?' What was going on?

When he went to look back up at Rey she was being moved to the side by someone Finn didn't recognize. He pulled a flashlight from his shirt pocket and waved it back and forth in front of Finn's eyes.

Quite annoyed by the action, and wondering where Rey went, Finn attempted to sit up again, only to be pushed right back down again.

"Careful son, that baseball hit you pretty hard. We're going to need you to lay as still as you can, alright?" the man asked.

Baseball? What baseball? Finn was having quite the difficulty putting two and two together. While he was trying to make sense of this all, he realized he was being lifted onto something hard and firm, and then rolled into the back of a car. As everyone continued to work overtop of him and make a fuss, all he kept wondering was where Rey was, and if she was okay. If something had happened to him, had something happened to her? He just wanted so badly for this haze to be lifted away from him so he could remember what had happened and understand completely what was going on.

"MmmmFfffff" Finn heard someone mumble behind closed eyes. Closed eyes!? When did this happen?? The last thing he remembered was being loaded into the back of what was probably an ambulance because he was hit on the head with a baseball. But now his eyes were closed, and all he could make out was the mumble of someone who was more than likely very close in proximity.

"MyyyyFffff" he heard again. Only this time, it was a little clearer, but only slightly.

He opened his eyes, and was immediately greeted with way too much light, so he quickly snapped them shut, before trying to open them again. But this time gradually. He blinked a few times to let the newness of the light enter in a bit at a time. As the light cleared away, he started recognizing the fuzzy shapes that were beginning to appear to him. He could make out a chair from across the room. If he looked down towards the bottom of the bed he could see the shoes that he remembered putting on the is morning. Then he leaned to the left, and slowly but surely, _she_ came into his line of sight. He probably would've been looking right at her, had his left eye not been swollen almost completely shut. It was her that was mumbling, and that was so close to him. But now that he had came to a little bit more, he could finally understand what she was saying.

"My Finn, wake up" she cooed. She gently placed her hand on the uninjured side of his face and began rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Rey" he said, or at least tried to. He cleared his voice and tried again. "Rey" he repeated himself, knowing this time that he had done much better at enunciating the one syllable.

"Rey...what happened?" he wanted so desperately to know.

Rey looked down at him and smiled. "We won" she said gently, not wanting to speak above anything other than a whisper of fear of giving Finn and headache if he didn't have one already.

"Won? Won what?" he asked.

"The doctors said you might be a little fuzzy about what's happened recently" she said, with a look on her face that he could only assume looked like worry.

Finn smiled, and placed his hand atop the one she had resting on his face.

"My name is Finn Storm. Your name is Rey Skywalker. We both attend Jakku High School, I'm a senior, you're a junior" he said attempting to wink. Rey laughed softly at his attempt to make _her_ feel better, even though _he_ was the one laying there in a hospital bed.

"Your parents names are Luke and Jyn Skywalker. They both..."

"Alright, alright I get it" she said shushing him by placing her finger to his lips.

"Did you also know that you are our schools best baseball player?" she asked him.

"Well, I try to be modest" he said laughing.

"You're probably the reason why our team got into the finals this year, because you are an excellent shortstop player. And because you nearly sacrifice the sight in your left eye, and have a nasty concussion now, just to help the team win the game, the scouts who were at the game today said that that baseball scholarship is all yours" Rey said looking down at him with such adoration and pride.

When Rey said that, it seems that Finn's brain started working at it's normal pace again. He remembered everything now. How nervous he had been all week, and how hard he had been training ever since he found out that scouts were going to be at the last game to give out a scholarship to who they deemed worthy. And it was him, he was worthy, he was going to college...he was going to college!!!

"I got the scholarship!!" Finn exclaimed trying to sit up, but quickly realizing it was a mistake. Rey gently eased him back down to his previous position.

"Careful now, like I said you have a concussion. The doctors also said that when this bandage is ready to come off their might be a bit of a scar from where the ball hit you" she said.

"Well if a scar is the only long term damage I'm looking at, I'm absolutely fine with that. I'm going to college!" he said slowly raising his arm to try and pump his fist.

"Oh Finn" Rey said smiling at him. She gently brought his arm down, and they both continued to hold hands for the rest of the time being.

~~~

"Rey, you're going to have to sit still!" Finn said holding her as tightly as he could. She was sitting in his lap with her face buried in his neck, and the fist of her left hand gathering up all of the material of the front of Finn's shirt.

Every time she felt the nurses gloved hands touch her own, she pulled her hand away and burrowed herself deeper into Finn.

"Oh come on babe, it's not _that_ bad" he said....(big mistake)

"Shut up Finn!! This is your fault anyway!" she said bringing her face from his neck, but still not releasing his shirt.

"How many times have I told you that cans don't go into the trash can!? They go into the recycling bin!" she screamed. "If you would've just listened to me, I wouldn't have had to reach in the garbage and cut my hand wide the hell open trying to put it in the recycling bin!" she said.

While she was distracted, the nurse tried as quickly as she could to give Rey the tetanus shot she needed. But Rey was no fool. The whole 'distraction' thing may have worked on her when they were kids but not anymore. She tore her hand away from the nurses grasp and pushed her face into Finn's neck once more.

"Rey...it's _just_ a shot." Rey said nothing. Just clinging to Finn even tighter. He knew that she was embarrassed. Shots are normally something that small children are afraid of, and it's normally something that they grow out of. But not Rey. She did not do needles, therefore, she did not do shots.

"Come on" Finn said dragging the words out and lowering his voice, just so she could hear him. "I'll give you a back rub when we get home" he said smiling down at her. She pressed her face firmer into his chest.

"You already owe me one of the those" Rey said.

"Oh yeah that is right" Finn said. "Uhh...how about a foot massage then, huh? You know you love those."

"You have to do something nice for me anyway, it's your fault were here at the emergency room at 11 o'clock at night, in the first place! I cut my hand on the can you so carelessly threw away."

"Uhhh, how about we go home and watch the notebook?" he said running out of ideas.

Rey pulled her face out from the crook of Finn's neck. "Finn...I hate that movie! I swear it's like you don't even know me sometimes!" she said.

"Okay, anything you want, name it! And I'll do that for you. I'll do the dishes for the rest of the week...well, come to think about it I'm going to have to do that now anyway if you've got a bum hand. Well what else can I do? I'll do all of your laundry, and clean up the bedroom, and the next time we have pizza night, you can choose all the toppings" he said with a smile. "Hmm, what else can I do for? I'll give you lots of hugs and lots of kisses every single day for the rest of your life!"

Rey looked up at him and smiled. "You do that now, already."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Oh come on!! You've got to meet me half way here!" he said.

"I'm sure I'll think of something you can do for me" she said winking at him.

He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before hearing the nurse say, "All done."

"Wow" Rey said. "I didn't feel that at all." Maybe Finn was a lot better at distracting her than she thought. She released Finn and hopped out of his lap. Almost reaching the door, she was stopped halfway.

"Umm...Mrs. Storm?" the nurse asked.

"Yes?" Rey said, turning around to face her.

"There's still the matter of...the stitches."

Rey groaned, as Finn stood up out of the chair he was sitting in. He took Rey's hand in his own, and guided her back into his lap, already preparing himself for round two.

~~~

Rey laid there on her side facing Finn, just starring at him. She reached her hand up and grazed the tips of her fingers across his left eyebrow, remembering all those years ago how the faded scar that resided there, came to be.

She wanted him to wake up so badly, so she would be convinced in her mind that he was okay, and breathing, and alive. But she knew he needed his rest, so for the time being, watching his chest rise up and down while he was breathing was going to have to do.

An hour past, and light from the beginning of the day started to pour in through the curtains. Rey had not taken her eyes off of Finn. She had not gone back to sleep, even though she was fighting it. She wanted to be right there waiting for him when he woke up. And soon enough, that's exactly what ended up happening.

Finn blinked his beautiful brown eyes open, and smiled. Rey smiled back at him, tentatively scooting closer towards him and kissing his nose.

"Good morning" she said gently, leaning in and kissing his lips this time.

"Morning love" he said, smiling back at her. He leaned forward to give her a proper kiss, to which Rey happily obliged. She placed her hand on the top of his shoulder, and slid it down his arm loving the feel of his toned muscles underneath her hand. But without realizing it, and completely on accident, she ended up resting her hand a bit too firmly on the lower side of his stomach. Finn groaned into Rey's mouth, and once she realized where her hand was, she concluded that it was not a 'good' groan.

"Oh gosh! Finn, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you!" she said immediately taking her hand away from where it was originally placed. "I'm so sorry, here...let me..." Finn reached up and gently grabbed her wrist.

"It's fine" he said smiling to reassure her. "It's fine, I promise. Just a little sore is all."

Rey looked down at the spot she had last touched Finn. Looked at how swollen and sore the surrounding skin was. It had almost been a full day since Finn had gotten home, but regardless of how long ago it happened, Rey knew she would never forget.

She would never forget how violently Finn began tossing and turning in his sleep. How feverish he looked when she was finally awake enough to switch the light on. How loudly he was moaning and clutching at his stomach, all from which seemed to be the cause of his pain.

Not knowing what to do, but knowing good and well enough that Finn needed help immediately, she dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"It's my husband!" she screamed. "I don't know what's wrong, but he's sweating and grabbing at his stomach and is in a lot of pain!" she said, fear creeping it's way into her voice.

Rey stayed on the line with the operator until the paramedics arrived. Once they were there, the immediately started working on Finn. Getting his vitals, making futile attempts to get him to stay still, all while asking Rey questions about what it could possibly be.

"Food poisoning...when was the last time he ate?" one paramedic asked.

Rey was unable to concentrate on the question. She began crying when they put an oxygen mask over Finn's face, and cutting open the shirt he was wearing to better check his vitals.

"I...I, don't know...we...I" she chocked out.

"Any allergies to medication ma'am?" the other paramedic asked.

Before Rey could answer the other paramedic had made the discovery of the reason behind Finn's ailing.

"It's his appendix" he called out.

 

"I was so scared" Rey admitted to Finn once he was more awake.

"I was so afraid that I would've lost my Finn" she said. I single tear making its way from one of her eyes. Finn leaned up to kiss it away, but was met with many more once Rey allowed herself to really cry.

"What would I have done if something happened to you?" she cried gently placing her arms around his neck. Finn attempted to comfort her as best as he could. He lightly ran his hand up and down her back and got as close to her as he could without hurting his side.

"It's okay" he said soothingly. "It's okay, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere" he said. Rey pulled back and placed her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a while before Finn spoke up again.

"I won't leave you...ever" he said before looking down at her protruding belly and softly placing his hand on top of it.

"I won't leave _either_ of you" he said before grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

~~~

Rey's fingernails were digging through Finn's shirt and into his skin. He tried as best as he could to ignore it, knowing that whatever he was feeling, she was feeling it times a billion.

"Mr. Storm, try and hold her as still as possible" the doctor said.

"I'll try" he said, nerves finding their way into his voice.

Rey had been in labor for eleven hours. She was tired, and sore, and in pain, and just ready to hold her baby in her arms. But she was at her breaking point, and knew sooner or later, it would become more of a _need_ than simply a _want._

Finn thought that she was bad with a tetanus shot, he knew for a fact that she was going to be inconsolable with an epidural.

The doctors and Finn assisted Rey in sitting up with her legs hanging over the bed, in preparation to give her the epidural.

She felt like a failure. Throughout her entire pregnancy she said that no matter how bad the pain got, she wouldn't take any drugs, but would push on through. And yet, her she was, not even entirely sure what to do. She couldn't handle the pain any longer. She had a horrendous headache, had thrown up twice, punched Finn once (for which she later apologized for) and overall felt like she was going to split in two. But in order to get relief, she would have to get a shot...in her back...where she couldn't see...in her spine.

She leaned into Finn and placed her arms around his shoulders. He placed his arms underneath hers and snaked them around her body. Out of the way where the shot was to be administered, but all while having a firm enough hold on her to make sure she stayed still.

"Okay, here we go Rey" the doctor said.

Warning her, was almost worse than not warning her. Rey whimpered when the doctors hand made contact with her lower back, not knowing if it was the shot or not. She nearly slid off the bed and into Finn's arms.

"Finn" she cried.

She wanted the pain to stop but was too afraid to have the doctors give her the shot. In all this pain, and caught between a rock and a hard place. Her labor would have been so much worse had it not been for Finn.

He placed his hands at either sides of her face brushing the tears from her cheeks. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Trust me" as he pulled her head into his chest, knowing she felt safest there.

"Okay here it comes Rey, try to stay still" he said.

She tried her hardest to remain still, but shook slightly from fear. Once the needle was in her back she cried out, but Finn held on to her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "I know baby, it's okay, it's almost over." And as soon as he said that, the needle was out, and the epidural was given.

Another four and a half hours and their beautiful baby girl was born.

After the epidural, Rey had attempted pushing for several more hours before she was so winded she couldn't even keep her eyes open. So they elected to go with a C-section, giving Rey a long scar at very bottom of her midsection. And out of all the scars that she possessed from all that had happened over the years, Finn absolutely adored this one the most. Because of it he and Rey were given something that no one else could ever give them. Because of that scar, they were both given an addition to their family, a gorgeous daughter that had her mothers eyes, and her fathers smile.

A little girl who began growing from a tiny infant into an adorable toddler. She began saying words like 'mama' and 'dada' and even started walking as she got a little older.

One day, as she was walking all around the house and being followed closely by both of her parents, she nearly ran right into the screen door. Rey leapt out in front of her, scooping her up in her arms. Both Rey and Finn knew that one day...one day, their little girl would start collecting scars of her own. But hopefully, and if they could both prevent it as much as possible, that day wouldn't be for a very, _very_ long time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't this the most precious thing?!?!???!?! :))))))))


End file.
